Bedtime Story
by Delixer
Summary: Scared after a lighting storm, Ven convinces Terra to make up a bedtime story for him. If only Ven would stop interupting it... Terra/Aqua


**All righty then! I got a request to write a Terra/Aqua fic. As some of you know… I am very bad with romance. But what the hay? **

**~Delixer**

**

* * *

**

Lighting cracked around the Land of Departure. Thunder rumbled, rain pounded on the windows, and dark clouds ruled the sky. Ventus huddled in his in his bed, cringing every time lightning would illuminate his window.

The blonde boy crawled nervously out of his bed and made his way down the hall to Master Eraqus's room. The boy hesitated knocking on the door; Master Eraqus never appreciated being woken up. Neither did Aqua. Ven scratched his head before tiptoeing to Terra's room.

"Terra?" Ven asked, quivering as another lightning bolt lit up the room.

Terra's response was to groan.

Ven creaked open the door and walked over to Terra's bed.

"Terra!"

The brunette opened an eye. "What do you want Ven?"

"I'm scared. C-can I sleep in here?"

Terra sighed. "Ven, its just lightning. Besides, there's only one bed in here."

"I got a sleeping bag." Ven insisted.

Terra yawned and then said, "Tell you what Ven, go back to your bed and I'll tell you a story or something to get you asleep."

Ven's eyes lit up excitedly, all traces of sleepiness gone. "You mean it Terra?"

Terra stood up. "Yeah. Let's go champ."

The two Keyblade wielders headed back to Ven's room where Terra grabbed a book off of Ven's shelf and took a seat in a chair. Ven jumped into his bed and crawled under the covers.

Terra held up the book. "Alright, let's get this started."

Ven groaned. "I've already heard that story Terra. In fact, I've heard all those stories."

"You love the 'Lion King'."

"I've heard it a million times..."

"Then this time it will be a million and one."

Ven frowned. "C'mon Terra! You should make up one like Master Eraqus does."

Terra closed the book. "Fine... I'll make one up."

"Yeah!"

Terra got comfortable in his chair and yawned once more.

"_A long time ago in a land far, far away…"_

_There was a peaceful kingdom called…_

"Departureland!" Ven called feeling very clever.

Terra smiled at the boy's enthusiasm.

_Yes, a kingdom called Departureland. There lived a man named King Eraqus._

"Hey we know an Eraqus! What a coincidence huh Terra?"

Terra smiled and shook his head.

_King Eraqus, of course, was king of Departureland. And he had a daughter. They say she was the most beautiful princess who ever lived. And her name was…_

Terra paused. "Would you like to name her, Ven?"

"How about Gloria?"

Terra made a face.

Ven laughed, "All right. Her name can be Aqua! Aqua's pretty right?"

Terra subconsciously smiled, "Yeah, Aqua's pretty."

_So Princess Aqua and her father ruled the kingdom for many years and the kingdom flourished. There was a wizard's tower, a castle, and a group of brave knights led by Captain Ventus._

Ven beamed.

_But the peace could not last. One day, on Princess Aqua's birthday, she was kidnapped by an evil dragon ._

Ven's face lit up with horror. "Oh no!"

_Yes. The evil wizard locked Aqua in a tower that was so high that you could not see the top of it from the ground._

_But luckily, the kingdom had a hero that heard the calls of the kidnapped maiden. His name was Sir…_

"Franklin!" Ventus called out.

"No! His name was…"

_Sir Terra. Along with Captain Ventus, the two set out to rescue the princess. They crossed many lands and fought many villains who would stand in there way and then-_

"Hey Terra," Ventus asked, "Does Captain Ventus get a flamethrower?"

"There are no flamethrowers in Departureland!" Terra snapped, "It's a medieval place."

"Can he have a grenade launcher then?"

"No. Shut up and listen to the story."

…_and then, they reached the tower, guarded by a hungry fire-breathing dragon!_

"How original." Ven sulked.

"What?" Terra demanded, "I thought the story was good!"

"There's always a dragon. Be creative Terra!"

_Fine. The tower _actually _was guarded by… a large man-eating… beaver… with three heads and…_

"A flamethrower!"

_Yeah… and a flamethrower. So anyway… Sir Terra and Captain Ventus, who were expert swordsmen, dashed into the-_

"We don't fight with swords!" Ven protested, "We fight with Keyblades!"

…_who were expert 'Keyblade-men', dashed into the tower to rescue Princess Aqua._

"What about the beaver?" Ven asked, "We have to slay him first!"

Terra sighed. "Would you like to tell the story Ven?"

Ven grinned. "Great idea Terra!"

* * *

Terra yawned as he placed the blonde boy back into his bed. The story had turned out well, after the thirty minute fight scene with the beaver.

_And so, the two brave knights ran into the tower, vanquishing all foes with their Key-Flamethrowers._

Terra ruffled Ven's hair and tucked the boy in.

_The two finally reached the top of the tower and found the sleeping Princess._

Terra closed Ven's door as another lightning bolt lit up their home.

_They tried to awaken Aqua, but it was no use._

Terra hesitated going back to his room as thoughts of knights, dragons, and princesses filled his head.

_The Princess had been cursed!_

Terra moved away from his room and headed towards a different one.

_But luckily, Captain Ven knew the cure!_

The door to the room slowly opened as Terra silently approached the figure in the bed.

_It was an ancient curse that could only be cured by…_

Terra leaned over and pressed his lips onto the sleeping girl's.

…_True love's kiss._

Aqua gave a small murmur as Terra reluctantly moved himself away from her.

_And so, when Captain Ven, Sir Terra, and Princess Aqua reached Departureland…_

Terra took one last look at the beautiful princess.

_Terra and Aqua married and everyone lived…_

"I'll protect you Aqua; I'll never let you slip away from me."

_Happily Ever After._


End file.
